


Downed (Good End (NSFW))

by EnEss_Caity



Series: Downed Series! [2]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: First Time, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnEss_Caity/pseuds/EnEss_Caity
Summary: A nsfw ending to the 3 part Downed fic i made a while ago!THey FUKC!TW gential talk: My Bloodhound HC is amab! Their bits and bobs are refered to as dick/cock, but be assured, they still are non-binary. If there are any pronoun mistakes PLEASE let a grill know!!Comment/Kudos if u liked it, like MIrage and Tinkerbell, i live for applause.
Relationships: Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Series: Downed Series! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828201
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Downed (Good End (NSFW))

(if you didnt read the previous fic, all you need to know is that Mirage is wearing goggles so that he can NOT see Bloodhound. Sight deprivation what UPPPP. )

  
  
“Bloo- uh.. sweetheart… I’m not sure how far you wanna... go… but I’d suggest you stop that before I-“ his warning is cut off by a long hot wet lick from his collarbone to behind his ear, “ can’t c-control my- myself” he finished, a bit too late. “Okay so now you found my weak spot.” He chuckled out his embarrassment, and moved his hands to his lap. Trying to cover himself up before he totally lost his dignity. 

“I’m a hunter. I find anything I want to”, they spoke into his ear, “My love.” 

For a second time that day he was stuck unable to move because of those two little words. His chest fluttered and his head swam. This time, hopefully, this moment wouldn’t end with a bullet. 

He was already half hard and taking extra care not to show it. Bloodhound's mouth worked it’s way around his neck, collarbones, throat and ears. What could he do? He was helpless against their barrage. He sighed loud, “H-houndy? ‘Member when I said I think I like you?” They hummed an affirmative into his earlobe. “Yeah well now I definitely like you.” He traced his hand from their thigh up their side, to the back of their neck. He desperately wanted to feel more of their skin, he clawed at the fabric that covered them, just something to do that isn't helplessly moaning every second. He was on fire. His pants were too tight. His cheeks were aching from smiling. 

“Sweetheart, please - can I touch you?” He moaned out. They pulled away, and their slight motions stilled. They didn't answer, and Mirage did his absolute best not to say a single word. He knew they were considering it carefully. “You can say no.”, he assured. “Anything you want. I know you like your p-privacy.” he’s got nothing else to offer but can’t stop talking, “You’re just hard to resist. But-but I'll do it. Tell me to leave and I will, we can pick this up some other time.” He smiled to assure both of them, “ I’d like to cook you a meal! NOT - not in the cheesy pickup line way- in the date way.”

“I do not want a date.” They said, measured. “That is to say - I would like a date but if you left right now I would regret it. Deeply” They comfort him, placing hands on either side of his face. Another series of kisses stays any answer Mirage could have given - not that he had one. “That was so smooth”, he whispered. 

“I am hesitant.” they say finally pulling off of his mouth. “Perhaps you won’t enjoy my company.” they murmur in a strange staccato way, “or what I have... to offer you.” they attempt at a clarification. This tone had Mirage confused for just a moment, but when it clicked together - his mind went a mile a minute. He hadn’t put a second of thought to what Bloodhound had in their pants. Not since he’d learned their pronouns and pushed those thoughts from his mind- it hadn’t been any of his business- until right this very moment. He blurted out, “‘Won’t enjoy’?? No chance, sweetheart. If it's attached to you I want to put my mouth in, on, or around it.” 

_You’re a fucking idiot, Elliott._

“Was… that too forward?” He sheepishly asked. But once he felt a warm - hot even - hand between his legs he had his answer. They kissed him briefly, nipped at his lips, he returned the favor. They moaned at his mouth, “Yes, you may touch me. Quickly, please”

His lungs nearly gave out. He gently slid his hands up their thighs and happily explored around the inseam of their pants. He found them already hard, just like himself. He began to rub the length through the rough fabric, and they reciprocated eagerly. He moaned, leaning his head back onto the loveseat’s tall cushion. He willed his body to stay still, not to buck his hips forward, he was on his best possible behavior. They seemed happy to test his limit of attention, first their hand traced his cock, then their hips grinding down on to it with delicious speed. He was sure he began muttering praise at some point, its a force of habit. Things like “You feel so good” “oh fuck sweatheart, youre so hot.” His cock was begging for release, so he asked what they would like to do. It was a straightforward question, but they dodged it flawlessly with a, “whatever pleases you the most.” 

“Can we take off all of these layers, please.” He tugged at their tunic, belts, armor plates. “You're so warm, you’re like a horny oven” _Way to go, Elliott, with the perfect dirty talk._

Faster than he ever thought they’d agree, they stood up. He heard clasps being undone and clanking of heavy adornments falling to the floor. When they settled back on top of his lap, they had stripped completely. He would give all of his winnings to take the goggles off at this moment - but didn't even _begin_ to ask permission to do so. 

Instead he let his hands see for him. Sliding his palms everywhere along their hot skin, he found dimples and puckers of scar tissue all over, he traced a particularly deep mark around their chest, which brought a heaviness to their breath. He wanted more of that, now. He moved his mouth from theirs to tongue along the vertical scars he felt on a pec, he thumbed circles into the flesh of their hip. The moan he had pulled from them was almost more of a sigh of relief. He continued to kiss along their chest, and stomach. Their body had a layer of cute pudge overtop, and the hardened muscle underneath. A strong hunter, a fierce fighter.

He feverishly grabbed at their hips with his good arm and guided them to grind on him, pushing his hard cock along theirs. They sucked in air through grit teeth and tried for another kiss, but Mirage had other plans. He sunk as low as he could and estimated where their hips must be. “Please, can I have you in my mouth, Houndie“ He licked his lips and opened wide. They neglected to give a verbal answer, but then the plump head was resting against Mirage’s lower lip. He whispered a ‘thank you’ up to them and started his task happily. He took them in slowly, wetting them as he went along. He used the flat of his tongue to drag heavy licks up their length, he used the back of his throat to squeeze around them. He was moaning for them all the while. 

He felt their bare fingers trace along his cheekbones, and dragging back over his temples and finally to his hair. They played with that beautiful crop of curls lazily and sweetly as if they weren’t currently shaking from Mirages mouth alone. 

“Pull on it please-“ he only asked once and they happily obliged. He clenched his eyes shut as the slight pain travelled from his scalp exclusively down to his dick, which was begging for attention by now.

Had he ever been this pent up before? Maybe it was simply the fact that Bloodhound stooped this low to find him a suitable partner. That had to account for something - feeling wanted by them was a high like no other. The best hunter, sent by the gods. And … just plain old Elliott. _Don’t go there, Ell. Just try to have some damn fun, jeez_. He found his rhythm and realized that he’d been too in his head to hear the concert of praise he was being showered with. Their melodic voice panting, telling him how good he felt, even the honey-sweet language he couldn’t understand. He was all ears now. “Elskan min, my love, you feel heavenly.” They tugged again at his hair, “R-right there! That tongue, you’re a gift, the gods themselves sent you to me” 

He was helpless to this, he was reducing bloodhound to just moans now, and was happy to sacrifice his own air to get them as loud and as frequently as possible. The roughest tug of his hair had him pulling off of them with a frown. “Hound~” he moaned, eyes closed and tried to catch his breath again.

They only responded by climbing down his body, slowly moving and placing their head between Mirage’s thighs. They kissed from his collarbone down to his waistband. They silently undressed him while he whimpered at the touch - so close to his hard cock. He kept saying “please” although he didn’t know what he was begging for. 

They pulled his pants from his waist, and past his knees. They just kneeled there for a moment or two, he felt their gaze on him. He thought about how he looked from their perspective, hot, sweating, chest heaving, eyes obscured. Not to mention his cock misbehaving, twitching on its own when their warm breath enveloped it. They were so close. _Please Bloodhound, c’mon please please please please_. They seemed frozen.

“Is everything o-okay, S-s-sweetheart?”

“I am attempting to ask permission but…” they move their hand to cover their mouth, judging by the muffled giggle, “I have forgotten the english word… for this.” They gingerly formed a fist around his cock, and like in an instant he thrust into it desperately. Mirage brought his arm to his mouth and bit down to stifle his cries. “Th-thatttts okay - don’t ask, pl-please do anything you want, Please.” he begged through clenched teeth and skin. “Anything?” they repeated, “so many possibilities...” their song-songy tone was torture second only to the lazy grip that mirage forbid himself from humping into anymore. He’d gotten the first touch out of his system, he vowed to be less desperate from now on. He cleared his throat but it was tacky and dry, “You sound like you’ve go-got plans.” 

“Perhaps I do. I have been thinking about you - having you like this, for... _aldir_ ” Mirage nearly broke the skin on his arm, “You’ve thought about me?” He wanted to laugh, but none came out. He felt their lips, soft and slick with both of their saliva brush his thighs, “Hmm. It’s not been easy seeing you in the Arena. You’ve gotten into my mind” Their pace kicked up, an almost imperceptible amount, “I too wonder what it is about you...” they said low. 

Mirage could only answer by whimpering their name, they placed a kiss at his navel. “You’re beautiful.” They settle on. “So beautiful” their almost lazy hand motions switch to a more decisive pumping. “Houndie, you're gonna make me b-blush” He felt their breath on the begging flesh of his cock, warm and welcome, “I want to make you do far more than that.”

With that, Mirage was wrapped up into their tongue, throat, and lips. He bit the inside of his cheek and let his hand find their head. He tangled his fingers into their long silky hair, lightly scratching at the scalp and feeling the pure pleasure of their mouth. He didn’t let a breath escape his lungs without using it to sing Bloodhound’s praises, calling them sweetheart- specifically _his_ sweetheart. He wanted to say so much at one time he said about 4 sentences in all mangled together. He was unraveling as they coaxed him closer and closer to the edge. But that wouldn’t do, he wanted this to last way longer - forever if possible. He placed his hands on either side of the hunter’s face, and guided them back up to his lips, begging for mercy. 

“Are you good at everything? Seriously, what gives?” He spoke into the hollow of their throat, they found a moment to rub themself along him, pulling more noises from his throat. “How can one person be so- s-so hot?” He felt them shake over him, slightly. Seemed like they were happy to chase their pleasure just dragging their length against his. He couldn’t stop from doing something that he would have blushed at, maybe even stopped himself, if he weren't blindfolded. 

He angled his hips at the perfect pitch, reached his hand back behind himself, and started to massage his own hole. Still keeping them busy with his kisses, he dragged a tongue along their upper lip, and asked for lube after a few butcherings of the pronunciation. They seemed to still almost completely. He assumed that he had gotten too forward and stumbled further into an apology. “I'm - I didn’t mean to assume you wanted to- I mean it would be cool- uh not cool, i mean like- I’D like it but you don't have to go any further! I'm good with what we’re doing, I was just-” 

“My love, Please don’t fret.” They panted in front of him. “I will gather it.” They kissed him so sweetly on the lips before walking to a too distant corner of the room, rummaging. “Hhh-Bloodhound…” He beckoned to them, taking himself into his hand while his finger swirled, threatening to enter himself totally dry, “I want you so badly right now.” He jumped at the voice suddenly in front of him, “You’ve granted me the grace of your company, please allow me.” He wasn’t quite sure if something got lost in translation there, but when he suddenly had some slick competition prodding along his entrance, he nearly fainted. 

“Oh fuck Hound-” His voice cracked and got caught in his throat as he felt a digit pushing its way into him. Fist around his cock, being teased open by the elusive hunter, all while being deprived of his sight - Mirage was definitely living what would be a very successful spank-bank entry for the future. He pumped himself root to tip, slow and long and firm. Careful not to get himself too far, he made his motions less intense. Bloodhound was busy with him now and he really wanted to get ready for them, and to feel their shivering again. Another finger made its way in and Mirage yelped out their new nickname in falsetto. Before a moment had passed he asked for another, and another. His math was off, he was begging for fingers they didn’t have, so instead he asked nicely for a different appendage. “Fuck me now, Hound. I’m going to lose my marbles over here.” _Why did I just say the word marbles...._

As soon as he ventured to ask, they left him totally untouched. He had no idea what to call this kind of betrayal, but it made him grunt and indignant noise at them. 

Their hand was on his hip, turning him with the ease of flipping the page of a book. He was on his knees facing the back of the loveseat propping himself up on his elbows, hole perfectly slick and exposed. He attempted to make a snide comment but it got lost when he felt them pressing against him. Their voice steady, and whispered against his shoulder blades, “Can I have you like this, my Love?”

“D-doggy style.” He blurted out, no time or brain to make a joke or a (not so) clever play on words. He slapped his own forehead hard. But before he died of embarrassment, he heard them laugh. The feeling of relief made him tear up. 

“I suppose.” they picked up on the pieces of the wordplay that were intended, “You must answer before I continue.” A loving, gentle hand traced from the crown of this head, along his spine and down to his entrance. 

He answered nicely and explicitly, “Sweetheart, yes. Please fuck me”.

And they did. They slid into him with ease, the lube and Mirage’s selfish requests for more and more fingers made that possible. But now that it was Bloodhound inside of him, he was unable to contain the moans that bubbled up. Each of their slow measured thrusts was like a blessing. He was so hard it was nearly painful now, finding that he has dribbled a small amount of precum out already. And so he spat into his hand and helped himself relieve some of the tension there. His quick pace lasted about a minute of continuously getting speared and stroking himself. He was helplessly babbling about Bloodhounds stamina, how big they were, their voice and accent heating his ears. He barely felt them trable against him, but their hands went from his hips to around his waist and chest, humping up into him relentlessly. Just like that, he stopped any attention on himself altogether, instead reaching back to hold their hips against him. Begging without begging. He wanted them to fill him up completely and keep him filled. He threw his head back, curls flopping aimlessly around. Bloodhound was at his throat, whispering in their language and kissing, which quickly turned to small bites, and finally agonizing suction. He was going to be wearing proof of their hunger for at least a week. He was more than happy to - but right now that thought made him silently breathe out their name.

“Mirage.” they said with a neediness he hadn’t expected. “Ye~s baby?”

“No, I… just want to say it aloud. Mirage~” They moaned the last word, their voice caught in their throat after that. He felt their grip tighten, their hips snap forward. He liked hearing his name but it was almost like they liked to say it even more. Mirage’s heart raced when he had the realization that they _had been_ thinking about him; Had they moaned his name alone, had they imagined having him like this? He tried not to picture them like that, it’d only spell a quick end for him and he needed so much more.

“Fuck, Hound -” He leaned forward, pressing his cock into the couch back, and Bloodhound leaned with him, unwilling to let up on him. Now being more sturdy, they thrusted into him harder and more desperately. This pace set Mirage’s cheeks on fire, and he gasped aloud to the powerful hunter. He wanted to let them use him as hard or as tenderly as they saw fit. He needed only what they needed.

“Mirage, my love. I am close to finishing. Where do you want- ” 

“Inside!” he answered so fast he felt some shame rise above the deafening rush of their question. “P-please fill me up, baby” They slowed for a moment before their pace picked up dramatically. He held their hands that had been on his own hips, their fingers digging into the skin. He loved it, it all felt electric, the snap of their hips against, him, their lips on his shoulder blades. He bit his lip and ground his hips down on them. They didn't account for this movement or feeling because they began to shiver all over, they moaned his name - Not his callsign, but his _name_. “Elliott!”

Mirage felt them pulsing deep in him, and a hot sensation trickling through his already filled hole. It made him weak in the knees, all he could do was gasp out their name. The straining against the couch back was just not going to do it anymore. Nothing like a reclusive hunter calling out your name while cumming to make you need your own release. Mirage took himself back into his hand, quickly working the hard shaft. He felt himself tense around Bloodhound who still hadn’t pulled out. Maybe they were still recovering. He wanted them to keep their mess stuffed deep inside, it only made him hotter. He was close, he was SO close. Bloodhound whimpered lightly behind him, and that was the end of Mirage. He collapsed forward riding out the most intense orgasm he has ever had. He felt Bloodhound moving slightly inside him, Mirage may have let out a pathetic sob. But we would not be talking about that anytime soon. 

__

After a short time of cleaning after themselves, Bloodhound had found a covering for their face, one made of dark fabric - not as clunky as their battle gear. They finally allowed Mirage to take off the clouded goggles, and he was happy to look at them again.

Bloodhound patted the side of their bed. Mirage found himself joining them. Sitting together turned to laying down next to one another. He took the space next to them, noting how empty it looked and how it could definitely use some company. They laughed at his joke and that made his heart flutter. Settling into the crook of their arm, he looked into the veil that covered Bloodhound’s eyes. He stroked their arm, played with the hem of their shirt, fiddling with anything that had to do with them. 

“You’re beautiful, more beautiful than I had imagined, Elliott.” they said, an invisible smile heard through their voice. He wanted to respond but what could he say? They had made it excessively clear just how they felt for him. “I apologize for being unable to control myself.”

“Oh Bloodhound, Please by all means… be _less_ able to control yourself.” He couldn't overstate how happy he was at the moment, “I uh… usually don’t give it up on the first date.” He nuzzled into their neck, “But I don’t think this counts as one of those.”

“You do not?” they sounded confused, and pulled away slightly and looked at the man.

“Nope.” He said confidently, closing his eyes. He pulled them back to himself “I owe you an Elliott Witt First Date Extravaganza. Patent Pending.”

He felt them laugh silently against him, pulling him half on top of themself. “I will eagerly await the invitation.”

After moments of soft conversation, Elliott found it impossible to keep his eyes from fluttering shut. Their heat reminded him of basking in the sun, their breathing like a day on a secluded beach. He could have sworn he felt their fingers through his hair, but he slipped into a calm sleep by their side. 


End file.
